cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden MoDoANAP
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=50136 |date = 28 February 2009 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The Forbidden MoDoANAP – Romeo finally gives into Juliet is an Optional Defense Pact signed by the the Legion and Nueva Vida on 28 February 2009. Text of the Treaty Conduct The muscular Nueva Vida (hereafter referred to as Romeo) and the buxom Legion (hereafter referred to as Juliet) pledge to show only love towards each other, leaving sloppy seconds for the rest of Planet Bob. While this will prohibit outright verbal hostility in all its forms, it will not restrict healthy debate or productive disagreement and exempts Magicalbricks due to his duties as Juliet “Most insulting Diplomat”. Forceful love Should either Romeo or Juliet be subject to an act of forceful love, they are well within their rights to ask for assistance and expect the other to strongly consider coming to their aid, in the case where this cry for help is ignored, the other signatory must make a public declaration of non-aggression towards the forcefully loved party who is entitled to receive a morning after pill and a hug as an apology. On the pull Should either signatory find it necessary to commit an act of forceful love upon a third party, may request military support from the other signatory, though this request is under no circumstances an obligation as sometimes, three is just a crowd. Love Both signatories will hereafter refrain from any form of hostile activity, hereafter defined as military force, internal subversion or espionage of any kind, against the other. This clause shall remain active regardless of treaty conflicts and obligations, never shall Romeo or Juliet resort to domestic abuse. Upon this forbidden love being signed, each alliance does accept that a dowry shall be placed in reserve in order that in time of great need,the aftermath of a war and other attacks for example, the dowry shall be paid to Romeo or Juliet in order that recover is as fast as possible. Communication This is the key to any good relationship so both Romeo and Juliet both accept that any knowledge regarding potential threats or problems should be shared and discussed Cancellation It is the hope of both signatories that this MoDoANAP may last forever, or until the bond it represents grows to the point where an upgrade is merited. Given the uncertainties of the future, however, it is recognized that should any of the above Articles be violated, or should some major irreparable disagreement arise, that this pact maybe cancelled after 10 days notice. Signed Signed for The Legion (Juliet), King William IV, Minister of Foreign Affairs totem, Minister of Defense Xineoph, Minister of Internal Affairs The Arbiter, Minister of Economics Lincongrad, Speaker of the House Signed for Nueva Vida (Romeo), Magicalbricks, Emperor of Nueva Vida Lord Ditka, Lord of War Pd73bassman, Lord of the Interior Hizzy, Lord of Brotherhood Bomber66, Lord of the Exchequer Shillelagh Deputy Lord of the Exchequer Owned-You, Imperator of Nueva Vida Centurius – General of Nueva Vida Category:Active treaties Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of Nueva Vida Category:Treaties of the Legion